


after the fight~ suna x reader

by unhealthyobsessionwithtsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Suna Rintarou, Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon - Anime, Cars, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hot, Illegal Activities, Large Cock, Lemon, Light Masochism, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Moaning, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penetration, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, suna/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhealthyobsessionwithtsukki/pseuds/unhealthyobsessionwithtsukki
Summary: You ran towards Suna who was slowly attempting to lift himself up without tripping , blood trickling down his lips , down to his neck , down to his bruised and scratched bare sweaty chest.- find out more..
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	after the fight~ suna x reader

**Author's Note:**

> comments? please??

The crowd was getting louder, screaming and rooting for the boxers they had bet all their money on. Sweaty spectators watched as the fight got more intense while the boxers shed blood on the inside of the ring. The sounds were drowning you ears , grunts , ooo's and aaa's from the onlookers witnessing the illegal fight that would most likely end up with most people arrested. 

Even though you had come to terms with your boyfriend's boxing hobby , you couldn't help but question yourself as to why you got involved in such situations. 

'AN ILLEGAL BOXING FIGHT?!' you asked yourself slightly disappointed as you watched Suna throw a powerful punch at his opponent then dodge the one coming back at him. He wiped his bloody mouth before smirking at the sight of his rival getting weaker and weaker by the minute . You stared at Suna in awe , struggling to comprehend what he found fun about beating a human being to a pulp but he was happy so you had no choice but to support. 

Less than a minute after suna's strike , the opposing fighter dramatically collapsed onto the floor earning a huge roar from the crowd. You joined in with the cheering and began to yell

'OH MY GOD YES SUNA!!' and at the sound of your voice , he turned towards your direction , looking into the crowd till he spotted your face and flashed a grin at you. You blushed profusely completely unaware that Suna's rival had gotten up again and was about to hit him directly in his jaw.

'SUNA TURN AROUND!!' You yelled as loud as your throat would let you causing suna to quickly twist his head to look at his opponent but it was too late. Before he could dodge any hits , the enemy had already thrown a hit at Suna's face resulting in him falling to the ground , tired , beaten up and helpless. 

The fight was about to continue progressing until you heard a deafening scream from the crowd:

'THE POLICE IS HERE!' quickly followed by blaring siren's approaching the crowded building. There were all sorts of illegal trades going on apart from the illegal boxing match and you knew for sure that both you and suna would get some sort of charge , possibly prison. 

The mob continued to shout as the sirens got closer and everyone started to scramble out of the packed structure through the half broken down doors.

You ran towards Suna who was slowly attempting to lift himself up without tripping , blood trickling down his lips , down to his neck , down to his bruised and scratched bare sweaty chest.

'Suna we've gotta go - COME ON!' You threw his arm over your shoulder and stumbled while dragging him out of the boxing ring as you heard the entrance door get busted open by the cops. You were sure they'd be preoccupied with arresting the bystanders closer to the entrance which would give you time to escape but it was better to be safe and move quicker . 

Soon enough you and Suna made it out of the police filled building and swiftly clambered into his car . By now he was awake enough to walk and drive on his own , so the second you entered , he began to drive as fast as he could , avoiding every police car nearby . 

'Y/n , you okay??' he questioned hesitantly after you had gotten a reasonable distance away from the illegal structure where the fight took place.

You ignored his question and responded back with another question 

'Why do you do this? I told you. One day you're going to get caught.' You looked away from him , out into the night sky filled with glistening little stars.

'Hey come on , i'm sorry, okay?' With one hand controlling the steering wheel , he used the other to brush your faced away cheek in a gentle manner.

'Thank you for coming though, it means a lot - I'll stop fighting if it puts you in danger'

'Okay , I'm sorry too' . You looked into his beautiful upturned eyes , the olive green colour of his pupils looking back at you in a loving way. His face was battered and bruised while his lip was slightly swollen but none of this took away from the mesmerising structure of his face illuminated by nothing but the moonlight looming over you. 

The road finally became recognizable as Suna began to approach his house located at the end of a long lonely road. He parked his Black Polo GTI in the space in front of his house that was designetd for cars. You both exited the car before unlocking his front door . He clumsily placed one foot in front of the other while you chuckled at his attempt to slowly stabilise himself to walk properly. 

'Fuck i need to clean up'

'Let me help you'

After rinsing and cleaning up his mouth and hands downstairs, you accompanied him to his room ,which you had been in many times before, with saline solution, disinfectant wipes and gauze pads in hand - ready to treat Suna's wounds. He flopped onto his bed and laid there with a blank expression on his face . You followed his movements except instead of laying on the bed , straddled his lap looking down on him as his head rested gently on his pillow. You opened up the disinfectant wipes and tackled the challenge of wiping down the wounds on his face before soaking them in saline solution.

'I hope you know how dumb you look right now Suna' You sneered at him as you noticed him slightly blushing at your caring actions. 

'I love it when you're mad at me' He hissed back with no hesitation , still active as ever

'Weirdo-' you started to speak but Suna had grabbed the saline solution and wipes from your hand , placing them on the desk located next to the large bed.

'What are you even-' before your sentence could be completed , Suna placed a hand on the back of your neck and pulled you in close for a kiss 

'Thank you , really' he whispered to you between kisses. You deepened the kiss , pushing your body closer to his feeling his bare body tense up against yours. He tapped at your shirt, warning you that he wanted to take it off. You were surprised when he got a hold of your waist and flipped you over causing him to tower over your body.

'I thought you were dead' you teased softly hitting his shoulder

'It still hurts, i just want you so bad though' he said before sliding your t-shirt over your head leaving you in only your bra and trousers. He seductively ran his hand down your stomach while burying his face into the crook of your neck, kissing and sucking gently. As his lean frame dominated over yours , you noticed the bruises darkening all across his figure and for some reason you found them attractive. 

He left your neck alone as his kisses moved down your stomach and eventually down to where your trousers began , earning quiet moans from your pretty little mouth. Soon enough he was able to slyly detach your trousers from your legs , your underwear going along, revealing your aching cunt that was begging for something to penetrate it. Rintaro left gentle kisses on your clit before circling his tongue around your entrance. You gently tugged at his dark brown locks while slightly arching your back , unable to handle the great amount of pleasure you were feeling. Using the opportunity of the arching of your spine, suna slid a hand behind your back and swiftly unclipping your bra with one hand. 

'I'm fucking obsessed with you' he hummed against you wet core sending vibrations spiralling up your body. He quickened his pace and used the pad of his middle and index finger to swirl your sensitive clit in a side to side motion. 

'oh- FUCK- suna!' you moaned , pulling tighter on his long brown hair. 

'Calm down kitten, i'm not done yet' he proceed to insert two digits into your tight hole resulting you to yelp and the contact of his fingers against your walls. He started off slowly well aware that going faster would cause you to cum quicker than planned. He extracted his fingers just to shove them back in repeatedly as his knuckles followed along hitting against you. 

Just as he felt your cunt clench against his digits he exited your hole , leaving you in an unsatisfied mood.

He clambered back on top of you listening to your heavy breathing that drove him crazy and kissed you sensually not allowing to catch a break.

'Can you ride me princess? get on.' he placed a rough kiss on your lips before helping you to slide off his bloody boxing shorts and boxers. His V-line was as defined as ever , you trailed your pointing finger down it and left gentle kisses all over his body while grinding up against his fully erect cock. 

He let out a quiet groan and and threw his head back as he felt you lift yourself up and then back down onto his aching length. You began to move slowly , making sure to adjust before fully taking in his cock by placing your sweaty palms onto his chest 

'Go faster baby' he groaned out while getting a hold of your waist and pushing himself further into you. 

A series of moans , grunts, yells and skin slapping filled Rintarou's bedroom. You were extremely tired by this time so you allowed him to take control , bucking his hips into you , thrusting is large cock into your tight hole, fucking you senseless until you felt yourself realising onto him 

'suna- ahhh!' you collapsed into his arms as your liquids drenched his body

'Where do you want me kitten?' he asked you as you felt him twitch inside you

'i-inside-'. He took this as a sign to realising his warm semen inside of you while mumbling out words

'Ugh fuck- you feel so good..' you lifted yourself off of his cock , his cum escaping your hole as you laid down next to him and began to trace the mini Japanese tattoo on the left side of his chest.


End file.
